


he saved me | bokuaka au

by kindatrashjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindatrashjay/pseuds/kindatrashjay
Summary: akaashi’s in a mental hospital to deal with his illness of depression. bokuto’s a nurse there and goes to see him every day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	1. we meet again | chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT, SELF HARM. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTBALE WITH THESE, PLEASE LEAVE.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I MADE AKAASHI 18 AND BOKUTO 22. IT IS NOT ILLEGAL SO PLEASE DON’T GET MAD-

There Akaashi was again.

Laying down in a bed in a mental hospital he regularly goes to, once again. He attempted suicide for the third time, failing each time.

This attempt was caused because of something that happened the other night. He was walking home from his alone time at the park, until an unknown man grabbed him by the waist and raped him right on the slide.

He cried out, but nobody helped him. In fact, there was nobody to help him out there at all. Who would be willing to go out at night by themselves knowing that what happened to him could happen to them? It was something they wouldn’t risk, and something Akaashi wouldn’t blame them for.

The IV fluid flowed through his veins, cleaning out whatever germs were in it. He cried silently.

As Akaashi kept sobbing, he curled his body up as his tears fell onto his pillow. He wanted to die. That was the third time he was raped.

The first time, it was his father. They didn’t catch him.

The second time, it was the same situation as the third. Akaashi felt too much fear to report them though, afraid they would come back and hurt him some more.

Everything within him hurt. Emotionally and psychically. The random man from a few nights ago hurt him more than his father and the other man.

As he cried some more, the door opened. And there, a nurse with white hair and black tips walked in. Akaashi recognized him. That was Bokuto, a nurse who had helped him before.

“Hey there, Akaashi. You doing okay right now?” Bokuto asked, pulling a chair over to sit next to Akaashi’s bed.

Akaashi wiped his tears. “Yeah, I guess so.” He lied, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

Bokuto frowned. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“How are you coping with what you’re going through?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi sighed. “To be honest, crying. I’m not very good at venting.. it’s just hard for me to open up to people.”

Bokuto frowned again. He loved his job, he was able to help people. But seeing people as young as Akaashi suffering, it burned his heart.

“Have you been taking any medications?” Bokuto asked, picking up his clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

“Yeah, anti-depressants. They don’t really help though.” Akaashi told him, as he wrote it down.

“So.. I understand if you don’t want to answer these next few questions, and please don’t worry about them, I don’t want to force you into it. Are you okay with it? I just want to understand what you were thinking about while what happened a few nights ago.” Bokuto nervously asked.

Akaashi looked down at his wrists, as there were red bumpy marks. He wanted his knife so he could cut. Then he started shaking, remembering nearly everything the man said to him that night. Tears rolling down his face, Bokuto panicked.

Akaashi tried not the cry, immediately wiping the tears running down his face as they fell. “K-Keiji.. I apologize. We don’t need to talk about it. I-I’m sorry.” Bokuto spoke, getting up from his chair and putting it back into the gap of the desk.

Bokuto walked back over to Akaashi.

“Hey, get some sleep. Okay? I know you really need it. So please do.” Bokuto told him, while holding his hand.

Akaashi was still vulnerable in that moment, and when Bokuto tried to let go, Akaashi held on to him. Bokuto looked down in surprise.

“C-Can you.. um, lay down with me for a little while? O-Only five minutes, please.” Akaashi asked softly, his lip quivering.

Bokuto sighed, but then smiled. “That’s.. fine..with me. But why do you want me to do it?”

“B-Because.. you’re the only nurse here I-I actually feel.. s-safe with..” Akaashi whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek. He had a struggle to breathe.

Bokuto nodded, dropping Akaashi’s hand to go turn off the light. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s mentally fragile body.

Akaashi’s hard breathing fell soft, and a few moments later he was fast asleep in Bokuto’s arms.

Bokuto smiled, looking at the boy. He decided to stay for a few minutes to watch him sleep soundly, not knowing what it was that he felt.

Nearly half an hour later, Bokuto slowly gets up from the bed and walks out the door. The receptionist lady at the front desk looked at him with her eyes raised, Bokuto nodding. She smiled.

Little did Bokuto realize, Akaashi never went to sleep. But he was good at faking at.

The talk and cuddling with his nurse didn’t help too much, but he knows what would.

As he quietly got up from his bed, he snuck over to the bathroom and grabbed a clear glass vase and put it on the floor.

Then he stomped on it with his foot, a towel wrapped around it.

Luckily to him, he didn’t make too much noise. He picked up one of the shards, and his arm started shaking.

He pushed the sharp glass into his skin, crying out. He hated doing it, but loved the feeling of his emotions being released.

Akaashi dragged the shard across his bumpy wrists, creating and reopening scars. It was to the point it was a routine for him— and after a few minutes it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

So he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok that was emotional.. i’m sorry if you got triggered by this..


	2. what did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto finds akaashi in the bathroom, with bloody wrists. what does he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same warnings as usual! if you are uncomfortable with those topics, please leave.

About half an hour later, Bokuto comes back to Akaashi’s room to check on him.

He opened the door slowly and quietly, thinking that Akaashi was still sound asleep in his bed. He smiled at the thought of that.

Bokuto turned confused when he saw no body in the bed, but got hit in the face with the scent of blood.

His heart dropped.

He ran into the room, and straight to the bathroom. There he saw Akaashi laying on the floor, barely wincing as there was a puddle of blood by each wrist.

Bokuto freaked, but dropped down to his knees, opening the cabinet to take out rubbing alcohol to apply to Akaashi’s slit up wrists.

The younger cried when the liquid burned into his skin, but the blood still kept leaking. So Bokuto decided to stitch him up. It was against regulations, but Bokuto didn’t care. This was Akaashi we’re talking about. He wouldn’t bled out if Bokuto weren’t there.

Damn.. why did Bokuto feel that way? Not that it wasn’t his job to help patients, but it was different with Akaashi. He felt.. so different. It almost felt like affection.

Bokuto pushed the needle into Akaashi’s skin, as he cried out from the pain. “Hey.. hey.. it’ll be okay.. I promise.”

But Bokuto wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short, but i hope u enjoyed this!


End file.
